Maka's loss
by makaevans13
Summary: Maka was going home from school when she finds something terrible in front of her doorsteps.
1. Chapter 1

**Maka's nothingness**

**Maka was walking home and saw her apartment was on fire. Soul was sick that day so he was in the burning building. Maka ran toward it and tried to find Soul. "SOUL! SOUL! SOUL WHERE ARE YOU?! Maka got no answer. She collapsed and began to cry. The fire fighters tried to escort her away from the flames but she wouldn't budge. The flames finally extinguished and Maka watched as an unconscious, badly burnt Soul was being carried off to the hospital. Maka slept by the burnt pile of rubble that used to be her home. Spirit came behind her and gave her a blanket. He tried not to wake her but did anyway. "Papa?"**

**Maka asked. "Yes, I'm sorry I woke you. I'll go now." Spirit began to walk away. "Wait! Papa, can I stay with you tonight?" Spirit ran to his daughter and quickly took her home. "Thank you papa." Maka said as she walked to her retired room. "Maka," Spirit said. She stopped to listen. "I love you and your mother. I was a very bad dad wasn't I?" Spirit's eyes dropped to the floor. "No, you weren't a very bad dad; you were just a bad one." Maka giggled. "I'm kidding; I only hate how you cheated on mama a lot. I still love you and maybe I should stop holding a grudge against you. I'm going to bed, good night." Maka closed her door as Spirit sat shocked his daughter had finally forgiven him. **

**Later that night, a call was made to the house. Spirit picked up to hear a soft voice on the other line. "Is this the home of Maka Albarn?" Asked a nurse. "Yes, may I take a message?" Spirit answered back. "Yes, tell her Soul passed at 11:09." Spirit glanced at the clock. It read 11:19. "Thank you. I will tell her…I just hope she takes it well; she's been through a lot, that Maka." He hung up. He sat onto the couch and began to cry. Soul was actually the son he never had.**

**He hoped for Maka and him to marry, he just never let him know how much he appreciated him. Now, it was too late to ever let him know. When the sun came up in the morning Maka began to cook breakfast, for she hadn't got the news yet. Spirit woke up and called for his dear, fragile daughter. "Yes papa?" Maka asked walking into the den. "Come, sit by me." Right away Maka's heart dropped. She knew exactly what was coming. "Soul, he didn't make it…did he?" Maka's eyes flooded with tears. Spirit cried by her.**

"**Tomorrow." Spirit said. "Tomorrow we will go to the funeral. Together, like a family." Maka looked up into her father's eyes. "Not just like ****A**** family, but like ****OUR**** family." Maka effortlessly threw her arms around Spirit's neck. "Thank you papa!" Tears rolled down both of their cheeks.**

** Chapter one over**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maka's nothingness Chapter 2**

Later that night Maka left the house. "Papa?" She called down the hallway "I am going to go leave a bouquet by the apartment…I love you." She stifled down tears as she left. When she got to the apartment she began talking to the air in front of her as if Soul were there. "Soul, I can't leave you alone for five minutes, let alone eight hours…You burnt our house down. Your such a-a dummy sometimes…" Maka exploded into snotty tears. "Soul! I love you! You can't leave me! I need you!" Maka screamed into the chilling wind.

"Mmaaakkkaaa" She heard the wind whisper "Gooo tooo thhhhhe hhhooossppiiittaaalll." She began to think she was going crazy, but stood on shaky legs.

"W-who are you?" She asked the whispers. "P-please, tell me! Who are you?" Maka began to quiver, not in fear, but in hope.

"Ccallmm yooooourselllllf yyyoooouunnnng ooone…Yoooouuu willll seeee sssoooon ennnoougggh…" Then, the whispers left. Maka felt their absence more than heard it. She felt empty, hopeless, and teased.

"That's it!" She roared "Hospital, here I come!" She began running faster and swifter then ever before. "Soul! I'm coming for you!" Maka's heart raced faster than her feet be that possible. In fifteen minutes, Maka had ran eleven miles. Heaving for air she walked into the hospital. Not one nurse turned to look at her. "Ma'am? C-can you direct me to Soul Evans bo-"

"Maka, you know I don't like that name." She heard Soul's familiar voice. She turned and saw him standing in the doorway, not a scratch or burn to be seen.

"S-soul! She cried as she ran toward him, reaching to hug him. She fell right through him. "W-what the hell!?" She shrieked as she fell onto the floor. Soul turned to face her.

"Hey, Maka since when did you become a fool?" Soul's body said, but another voice came from his mouth, a more feminine voice, womanly, and sinister. "You of all people should know that death can't be reversed." Slowly, Soul's body faded into another. At first, Maka saw the shoes give-way to a pair of feet, the nails painted black with an yellow arrow zooming through. "Remember me, Maka-Chan?" The woman said, the mirage of Soul's body now completely changed.

"Medusa! It was you who called me here!" Maka shouted, tears threatening her eyes again. She shook her head and cleared Soul out of her mind for a minute. _This Bitch will not see me cry! She went to damn far this time!_ Maka's mind screamed out to her. _Crap…I don't have a weapon_ Maka's body slumped, as she slid to the ground, another force was at work in Maka's body. Maka slowly slipped out of consciousness, her last glimpse was of a cocky Medusa standing in front of her.

**End of chapter 2**


End file.
